Mobile devices, such as cellphones, are often configured to alert a user of incoming voice calls or other incoming communications through the use of audible, visual, and/or tactile notifications. Typically, a mobile device provides functionality to allow a user to indicate the manner in which the mobile device provides such notifications. For example, the mobile device may provide an option and/or setting that allows the user to indicate a volume level at which the mobile device provides audible notifications. In addition, the mobile device may allow a user to disable audible notifications altogether, so that the mobile device provides only visual notifications (such as a pop-up message on a display) and/or tactile notifications (such as a vibration). The mobile device may allow the user to indicate other attributes or settings of such notifications based on the environment in which the mobile device is currently operating. For example, a user may indicate that audible notifications are to be suppressed in locations where unexpected sounds may be socially unacceptable or prohibited.
Despite the above-described customization functionality, instances in which a mobile device provides an undesired notification can still occur. This can happen, for example, when the user is unaware of what behavior is generally appropriate in a given setting or when the user inadvertently fails to appropriately adjust the settings on the user's mobile device.